Acoustic performance in a MEMS based device requires an acoustic chamber in the package and an open port to the chamber to receive sound wave input. MEMS devices exist where the port is either on the top or bottom of the package. The port generally points to the sound source in the Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) application. It is challenging and expensive to align and acoustically couple the MEMS device with the input hole in a top port application.
Bottom port MEMS devices normally have a hole in the MEMS package substrate, as well as a hole in the mother board to which the MEMS device is mounted. Top port. MEMS devices have a hole in the lid (or shield) above the MEMS device, In a top port MEMS package, either the hole is not aligned with the MEMS device and the performance suffers or the MEMS device is coupled acoustically to the lid (or shield). This acoustic coupling is slow and expensive to make. Additionally, in a flip chip design, the MEMS electrical interconnect now point away from the port, making contact with the substrate. This results in a challenging process, due to the exposed MEMS structure, inability to under-fill, or use wet processes for bumping.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem. The system and method will provide a reversible top and bottom port MEMS package where the port can be either on the bottom or on the top substrate.